Users often use user devices to access content, such as multimedia content. User devices can access the content wirelessly through a cellular network or through a nearby wireless fidelity (WiFi) network. A WiFi network has a limited range of connectivity and, therefore, a cellular network connection may be used by a user device to access content. Heavy usage of a cellular network puts a strain on the cellular network, thereby causing major network problems, such as slow network speeds, network outages, and high network repair and maintenance costs.